Is She the One?
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: The Straw Hats decide to restock everything on the Thousand Sunny, and to Robin and Nami's surprise, Hancock is also in the area. Robin has a few questions for the Snake Princess, that may even involve Luffy. M for CRAZY HOT sex in chapters 3 and 4. *Requested to do one final blowout chapter, even hotter than the last two.*
1. A New Location and a Familiar Face

This will be my first One Piece story, and I doubt there's any other like this one. This is a 2 on 1 yuri lemon. I got the idea from thinking of other girl on girl possibilities. I'm definitely considering writing more sexy yuri fics. In this story, the Straw Hats arrive at a harbor for ships going all across the Grand Line, keep in mind this after the time skip. A few of them notice there's another familiar face on the island, and it's Hancock. Robin and Nami decide to go over and talk to her girl to girl. Or is there something else they have in mind? And again, I have a sick mind sometimes, so read with caution in the later chapters, it gets really hot, really fast. A current story of mine, Mixed Emotions and Scorching Passion got me a PM saying it was smoking hot, so go check it out and I'll get started on the other chapter which will be where Sakura finally confronts Sasuke and you can guess what happens since the first chapter was SakuHina.

It was an ordinary day on the high seas. The infamous Straw Hats were about to anchor to resupply for their next voyage. Robin and Franky noticed an island up ahead.

"Hey, Robin. Think that island there has enough shops for us to restock?" asked Franky.

"Only one way to find out." Robin suggested. "Captain, we found a place coming up. We should take this time to restock on everything missing."

"Shishishi." Luffy laughed. "I guess your right. We are low on stuff right now. We really should take this time to relax, too. I mean the kitchen, Chopper's medicine cabinet, materials for Ussop and Franky, and ammo. All these should be refilled, right?"

"Especially the kitchen, Luffy." a familiar voice turned.

"Yeah, we can't go too long without materials for our attacks and the amazing food our crew enjoys. What do you say, Sanji? Can you get the best ingredients possible?" Franky replies.

"You got it, my man. You're talking to a high quality chef, and I always shine my brightest using the best and freshest ingredients."

"Very nicely said, Mr. Cook. When we finally anchor, we'll all get what we need and meet up in the town center."

Sanji lit up like usual. "My dear Robin, with your faith in our crew, I can't possibly deliver anything other than my best."

"It's decided! All right, everyone, there's and island coming up, while were there, let's resupply and enjoy the sights!"

"Aye, Captain!" The other pirates cheered.

The Thousand Sunny anchored by the local shipyard. The Straw Hats had arrived.

"All right. Let's split for now and get everything first." said Zoro.

"Okay. Sanji and I will go this way for the food and medicine." said Chopper.

"Okay. Sounds good." the blonde chef answered.

"Zoro, Brook, you're both swordsman. I saw a blacksmith shop, maybe you can check it out." said Nami.

"Yohohoho. There's an idea. How about it, Zoro?" Brook asked.

"Well, I'm satisfied with my three swords, but I could score some polish and new rags for them." Zoro answered.

"Franky and I have similar fighting styles, so we'll both head off in this direction since there's a lot of different weapon shops. And I heard around that area, there's a lot street fights." said Ussop.

"That's where I come in! If they even think of picking a fight, I'll show em not to mess with us!" Luffy exclaimed. "Besides, it wouldn't do us any good if we use the materials we got just to have to use them so soon."

"Yea, Bro's got a good point there." agreed Franky.

"All right, then I'll transfer this gold and see how much we can get in berries." said Nami. "What about you, Robin?"

"Oh... Well, I'll see if there's a library here. It'll be nice having a little peace and quiet after a while." Robin responded.

"Seems like we're all rarin' to go!" shouted Franky.

"Hands in, everyone." the mature bookworm suggested.

"Okay, Straw Hats. Let's go!" the captain declared.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

**Later on...**

Nami had made her way discreetly back toward the Thousand Sunny and dropped off the berries. Then as she made it back into town, she noticed that there was someone else the others knew about.

"Is that... Boa Hancock?"

Boa Hancock was known for quite a few things. The first being she was the reigning Snake Princess of Maiden Island. She was, for the time being anyway, one of Seven Warlords of the Sea. Finally, she is the one woman very few knew was completely enamored with Captain Luffy.

"Man, all this time spent here and I couldn't find anything to do." Hancock complained.

Just then, Nami was about to talk her when she noticed Robin walking up to the both of them.

"Nami?" the dark haired wondered.

"Robin?" the redhead surprisingly sounded.

Hancock knew who they were. And eyeing both pirates, she attempted to make the first move. She needed to know if Luffy was near by. She walks up to the two with her trademark stature.

"You're both from Luffy's crew, right?" Hancock glared.

"Yes." both answered.

_'If my sweet Luffy is here, maybe this won't be such a boring vacation after all.'_ A small blush appeared and couldn't decide whether or not to cover it thinking of the man who changed her life for the better.

Sorry if this chapter's a bit short. I just wrote this whole chapter today so some characters might seem a little OOC. I don't wanna give too much yet. Next chapter will be focused only on these three. Then, in the next one after that, hot sparks will definitely fly. So please if you want to see the hot under the collar, extra steamy 2 on 1 lesbian action I've come up with for these three, don't forget to follow rate and review. This is AnimeDrummer sayin' peace out!


	2. Just a Little Girl Talk

It's finally here. Now if you're wondering about 'Is she the one?', what that means is that Robin is asking or in this case thinking 'Is Hancock really the one for Luffy?'. Last time, The Straw Hats separate across a new land. Robin and Nami now encounter the one woman who has shown the utmost interest in Luffy, Hancock. This time the female Straw Hats attempt to turn the tables with some questions. What will they be? Will some questions go too far? Here's chapter 2!

The three women continued looking in front of them. Robin seemed the most content. Nami was still unsure of what was going to happen. And Hancock could only think of getting past the others just so she could go on a date with Luffy.

_'What the hell is going on here? I mean it's weird enough seeing Hancock in a place like this, but the way Robin seems as calm as usual... Did she know she'd be here? Or did she want to run into Hancock?'_ These were the thoughts that plagued the revealing navigator's mind. She knew full well how madly in love she was despite her and Luffy's immense age difference.(12 years is a bit much, but hey it just works with those two, doesn't it?)

"Well since you're here, how about we talk about Luffy?" Robin asked.

Hancock looks surprised. "Luffy is...? What did you bitches do to my husband?" she shouted.

"Okay, two things, 'princess'. First off, Luffy's fine. He's just nonchalantly enjoying the sights. And second, you're not even married yet."

"What Nami means is we're just surprised to find you here. But now, I have some questions I'm hoping you can answer." said Robin.

"Okay, but if I answer them, you need to let me talk to Luffy." the taller girl stated.

"Sure thing. First, how did you meet the captain?"

"It was a few years ago. He crashed into my sisters' private bathhouse."

Nami simply facepalmed. _'Jeez, Luffy. At this rate, she's making you sound like a real perv.'_

"You see, my younger sisters and I live on Amazon Lily as we are the leaders of the all women Kuja tribe. It was unexpected he even went as far as making sure anyone couldn't see the Celestial Dragon mark on my back. At first I thought he was like the others, but it showed he had the heart of one who always defends others. After I heard that also bared a grudge against World Nobles, my view of him changed. From then, I knew he was different, how he puts others before anything."

Nami's eyes suddenly shot up. Thinking he would do so much for someone he didn't even know. But that to her was just typical Luffy. "Hancock, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask something now."

"Okay. What would that be?" Hancock questioned.

"Is that why you wanna be with Luffy? Because you really love him?"

"I need to be honest with you. At first when I told him to tell me about your crew and your names came up, I was deeply concerned. I almost thought I didn't stand a chance of competing with you two." she sadly answered.

"No, no. You've got it all wrong." Robin assured her. "Luffy is simply our friend because he's helped us when we were at our lowest. For me it was when the World Government wanted me to decipher an ancient blueprint which would only bring about destruction."

"And for me, it was before we even reached the Grand Line. This was when Luffy was the one who stood up to Arlong, and smashed his compound with him. That was the first time I ever felt like I had a real friend."

"I know how you feel, Nami. I was told one day I too would find amazing friends who'd always be there, and it's because of Luffy." Robin teared up.

The fire in Hancock's heart for the young pirate captain burned brighter knowing he's helped so many people and on the verge of fainting thinking about their first date.

"Next question. Did you ever go out with Luffy?"

"No, not yet. I'm not even sure what to do on a date."

Nami seemed unsure what to think and Robin just simply walked forward.

"What about when you two are alone late at night...?"

Hancock's face reddened like a strawberry thinking of her and Luffy's first time. The more mature dark haired woman nearly teared up in happiness. And Nami was nearly appalled.

"What the hell, Robin? She's older than us, you can't just ask something like that!" Nami angrily screamed.

"Settle down. I need to make sure if she's going to date our captain, she's ready for anything like he is."

"I'll prove my love for your captain! Wait for me just a little longer, Luffy."

"And now, here's a special gift. To you from us."

"Maybe I should help out too. I have a few tips to give our bride of the captain to be about scoring her clueless yet still so likable guy." Nami added.

"Sounds good." said Robin.

"Okay, I know where we can go. It's quiet and no one will be able to see or hear us." said Hancock.

With that, the three girls set out for their disclosed location. Hancock still unaware of Nico Robin's real intention to see if she's a perfect match for Luffy. And will she also use Nami to get what she wants out of the Kuja empress?

Oh, things are getting interesting. I know I said there'd be a hot, steamy, extreme lesbian 3 way, and there is, next chapter. Sorry 'bout that. Go and check out the other fics I have and keep the support alive. This is AnimeDrummer sayin' peace out!


	3. The Moment of Truth

This is it, the moment you've been waiting for. Hancock is still alone with Robin and Nami headed to a more secluded location in town. Before that, the female Straw Hat pirates had quite a few questions the older woman taking an interest in their quite infamous, and younger male friend and captain. What methods does Robin have up her sleeve regarding Hancock? Can the Snake Princess endure what it takes and prove she's Straw Hat's perfect match? Keep reading, this is going to be good.

The three walked for a short while. Hancock's mind was flooded with thoughts of her and Luffy's first date on the town. Robin couldn't help but feel more and more eager to help her out and even hopefully give her a few tips when things really heat up. All Nami could do was wonder exactly where her archaeologist friend was going with this. The Snake Princess slowly turned the next corner, signaling they'll be completely undisturbed here.

"This is it." said Hancock.

"What is this place?" Nami marveled.

"Seems like an abandoned mansion." Robin stated. "Shall we go in?"

As she was about to head in to look around, she spots the redheaded navigator nearly motionless. Nami still seemed unsure of herself, but decided to go with it. She looked over at Hancock.

"Hancock, are you really going through with spending a lifetime with Luffy?" she asked.

"This is something I need to do, Nami. When he protected my mark, I couldn't see myself with anyone else. Is this what they call love at first sight?" the mature woman wondered.

"Not too sure. Because you pretty much didn't like men at the time you two met, and when he punched that Noble and kept you safe, I'm thinking your heart opened up a little, so maybe it is."

"Have you two ever heard of Love Sickness?"

"Love...Sickness?"

"It's a terrible disease that befalls every Kuja empress on Maiden Island. It happens when a Kuja empress falls in love, then they must always have that man by their side. Almost every empress has died from it. The previous empress, Elder Nyon, or Gloriosa is the only other empress to ever survive it. There's an old saying from the East Blue. Love is a hurricane."

Wait. Love is a hurricane? I've heard Sanji say that before. Me, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, even Luffy are from the East Blue. But still, I never thought love could kill someone. How did Nyon survive?"

"She left the island for sometime and during that time is when she met the three of us."

"You and your sisters?"

"Marigold, Sandersonia and I were originally from Amazon Lily, but we bumped into Nyon when we were on the run. She accepted us, but I wasn't so accepting of her at first."

"It's sorta like a family situation. Years ago, my sister Nojiko and I were found by a former naval officer, Bellemere. Then, one day everything changed." Nami couldn't help but tear up a little. "A Fishman named Saw-Tooth Arlong looted everyone in Cocoyashi Village. After Bellemere died, I became a pirate and drew maps for Arlong hoping to finally earn everyone's freedom, but it was a hoax, and Luffy was not going to put up with it." she teared happily.

"Wait, another Fishman like Jimbei? Luffy was that strong back then to fight one?" Hancock was surprised.

"The mark on your arm..."

"Oh, this? It used to be Arlong's symbol, but I had a friend back home change it into a tangerine and a pinwheel. After Luffy won and the Arlong Pirates cleared out, things were finally looking up for the first time in years."

"That's how I felt, too." Robin added.

"What do you mean, Robin. You have a story, too?" the princess' head tilted.

"It's when all the archaeologists from Ohara were targeted and killed by the World Government. My mother, Nico Olivia was among the researchers who were lost that day. Because of my Devil Fruit powers, I was hated by everyone except the other archaeologists, and the only friend I had when I was a kid, Jaguar D. Saul, was also killed by Aokiji. And since then, I always got tense whenever he showed up."

"That's why you looked terrified when we all met him before we reached Water 7." Nami finally understood a bit more about Robin.

"Wherever I'd go, trouble would always follow me. Saul did tell me something important, that one day, I'd find real and great friends. Ones that accept me, no matter what." Robin's smile took Hancock by surprise. " And I have. After my time spent with Baroque Works, Luffy was the one who accepted me after he defeated Crocodile at Alabasta. And since then, I finally felt I belonged somewhere. Even after the crew went against the entire World Government and even burned their flag as a sign of war, I knew these were real friends."

_'Someone really took down Crocodile? He even fought the World Government?'_ She felt her legs rubbing together but what she didn't realize was she was getting wet thinking of how strong her much younger love interest is. Hancock finally realized what the others felt for Luffy wasn't what she first thought. She felt even more sure of herself that her happiness would be boundless with the amazing rubber captain of their crew. She knew Luffy always had that effect on people. She figured that's why he had such an unusual looking crew. He saw something in each one of them. And she wondered what he really thought of her.

"I'm finally ready." she said brimming with self confidence.

"That's what I wanted to hear, Miss Empress." Robin responded.

With that, the three walked into the abandoned house. the interior wasn't as bad as they thought. Even though Hancock's been in the house a few times, she hasn't seen all of it yet. All the rooms downstairs, the doorway, reminded Hancock a bit of Amazon Lily. That's when Robin poked around upstairs. Opening a few doors to see what surprises were in store, she took in the bookshelf in a large room. When she noticed a bed, she tested it. She enjoyed the feel of it. _'This will do.'_ she figured. And she noticed a few books on the bedside table. When she read them, she was intrigued by the details.

"Where's Robin?" Nami worried.

"My guess is she's upstairs?" Hancock questioned.

Nami and Hancock decided to head up and see if she was there. Both checked all the opened doors with nothing there. Then, they noticed Robin with a few books on a comfy bed.

"There you are." said Hancock.

"Hey, about time you showed up. How about we all sit?" she answered

"Well, you seem comfy. Let's see how it feels." Nami nudged the mature woman.

"Okay."

"Huh, this bed feels really good. I wouldn't mind staying a while." Nami seemed to be enjoying it a bit more than the others.

"Room for one more?" Hancock wondered.

Robin felt the time was right for all three of them to ease the tension a little. She makes the first move. She gently placed her lace hands on Hancock's shoulders, caressing them.

"Wow that feels nice." Robin slowly turned Hancock toward her and gently touched their lips together. Hancock didn't know what to do. She remained still sinking into the kiss as it grows more sensual. Robin lightly pulls away.

"Ready to begin?"

"Yes."

"First, your dress needs to come off, I'll take mine off too, that way you won't be alone. While you're at it..." Robin grinned sexually. "You can slowly take Nami's clothes off."

Nami removed her sandals and simply loosened her pants letting Hancock do the rest. She felt her bikini leaving her enormous boobs while she leaned forward to help undress Robin. Hancock was the last one to lose her dress as it snaked to the floor.

"Not even wearing panties. You naughty girl..." Before she could cover her goddess assets, she was sandwiched by the others. Nami playing with her hair while kissing her and Robin gently licking behind the princess' ear while resting her hands on hers and her boobs massaged her back.

All Hancock could do was take it. She knew this would somehow make her closer to Luffy. Suddenly, hands sprouted from all sides.

"Diez Fleur...Massage." The arms sprouted from Robin's Devil Fruit power nearly had Hancock strapped to the bed as each one caressed a different part of her. Her erotic breaths lightly echoed enticing the other two to test the waters even more. Robin facing opposite Hancock, lowered her rack so the princess' face was in between them. Nami took this time to finger some wet pussy. At the same time, she surprised the other raven haired woman crushing their lips together passionately. As Robin gave in, the extra arms dispersed. Hancock was far from done.

The mature woman starts to take initiative pressing down on Nami. The navigator taken by surprise at first, getting her mounds pressed against each other was almost too much she screamed out. She gets back up, Hancock still attached. Robin on her knees sits next to Nami, boobs pressed side to side. Hancock decided to have fun with both of them. Taking her long, sexy snake tongue, she licks the diamond hard nipples of both women while her hands still fondled their tits.

Robin decided to taste Nami's boob next to her taking her mouth right on it sucking wildly. Hancock then sucks the other nipple, and Nami is on the edge.

"Aah! Not so rough!" Nami moaned.

"What's wrong? The harder boobs get sucked, the better they feel." said Robin.

"Then I'll suck the hardest!" Hancock declared vigorously attacking the redhead's tit with her mouth and tongue.

Nami's screams completely took over, she couldn't say anything. _'This feels so good! Two more busty girls sucking my lovely tits! More! More!'_

Suddenly, Nami lost it and latched onto Robin's huge tit, sucking on it. Hancock then switches over to Robin's free boob sucking hard on it.

"Robin, you've got some juicy tits!" Nami yelled.

"You taste amazing!" said Hancock.

"AAH! Both of you are so good! Suck my nipples more!" Robin screamed in bliss. Before she was completely lost, she made her move. "We want your jugs next, Hancock!"

Once again, the princess was at wit's end. Both Straw Hats dominating her chest, biting down, sucking harder and harder on her luscious melons. The princess couldn't help but scream her deepest feelings.

"AAAAHH! My nipples feel hot... You're handling me too rough! OMG! Why can't Luffy do this to me!" Feeling a bit lightheaded, she would have almost collapsed, but she managed to hold on enough to get back up. Heavily panting she asks..."Is this what they call... someone's first time?"

"No, not really." said Robin. "In this case, we're helping you so you know what to do to enjoy your first time with Luffy. It's been said, a woman's body is always in need of a man, a you are no exception to that. You never had anyone before our captain. This will indeed help you. Nami, you have your Climatact on you?"

"Yeah, why?" the navigator wondered.

"We're gonna need all three pieces." Nami and Hancock couldn't begin to think of what sex crazed plans Robin had. Hancock slowly made her way toward Nami while Robin got up to get the pieces she needed. Nami was taken surprise when her tongue was ravaged by Hancock. Deepening the kiss, both their tongues spiraled and they couldn't keep from massaging each other. Their hands were everywhere, feeling chills all over. Back and forth, they were either on top or on the bottom. Hancock back on top, breaking the kiss, begins eyeing the redhead's flower garden and sticks her tongue deep in it.

Robin walks up with the three staff pieces, knowing exactly what to do with them. She gets in between the others, each one with a separate piece. Robin places her piece in Hancock's mouth while their boobs mesh together. "Just think of yourself satisfying Luffy the way only you can."

Hancock used her piece to further prod Nami while she had her boobs massaging Robin's back. At the same time, the redhead placed her piece in Robin's cleavage while groping her from behind. The tension was steadily growing. All Hancock could think of was how better it would be if she could satisfy the real Luffy like this. Nami was certainly enjoying herself. Robin then got another sexy idea.

She switched places with Hancock. Before prodding her with her piece of the staff, Nami with the other side of hers prodded and penetrated Robin and herself as if it were for two. Hancock came between them now. Slowly go on top of Nami, she takes her piece putting between both their tits in a double tittyfuck. The volume of their mounds made it hard at first. At the same time, Robin takes her piece and goes deeper in the princess while succumbing to her deep penetration from Nami. The two on the bottom move the dildo binding them slowly to both sides, getting each other off. The more mature raven woman then nearly claws into Nami's shoulders trying to grind even harder and faster. Robin as she moved the piece in Hancock with her free hand, she decided to also enjoy licking her large clit. Circling around the nub, Hancock's screams caused her to awaken something she never thought was possible. She envisioned all the hot, sexy, steamy, crazy positions Luffy would have her in! Making her even more turned on was the flexibility that came with his Devil Fruit Power!

Hancock circled her boobs with her hands hoping to further entice the young navigator and did it work. Nami's screams finally flooded out. She positioned herself clamping Robin's legs with hers forcing the staff piece even deeper in both of them.

Robin's screams were even louder as she felt her ecstasy spike up from Nami's aggression. The bookworm forced her staff third deeper and licked Hancock's clit faster not wanting her to feel left out.

The loud and sexy screams from all three just poured into each other as they collapsed from their passion. Fortunately, no one was near finished. Not needing Nami's staff for this, Hancock positioned herself, her flower hole hovering Nami's mouth as Robin fell backwards on the bed and the snake princess starts licking, paying her back for earlier.

"Come on, Hancock. Press your pussy more on me!" Nami exclaimed. Hancock knew what she had to do. At the same time, her tongue ravaged Robin's hole.

"Yes! Like that. It feels so good!" Robin's vision was becoming blurry from the amazing feeling. Then feeling as bit more naughty, she brought both Straw Hats' womanhoods together and just licked them both intensely. Robin's legs wrapped around Hancock's neck as she gripped the bed sheets feeling her body tense up and Nami's arms around the mature woman's assets forcing her tongue deeper into her.

After they separated again, she knew they'd be at their limits soon, so she meshed their bodies side to side and inserted her fingers in both of them. Not wanting to feel left out, the others each took a few fingers in Hancock's hole. Hancock decided to step it up a bit by taking Nami's right boob and Robin's left boob licking them and even sucking them at the same time.

Robin was done playing games seeing as how Nami was taken in by the storm of her sexual desires, she sprouted more arms. "Cuartro Fleur...Claw!" The arms she sprouted began to sensually claw their nails into Hancock being very careful not to scratch, just to rile her up a bit. Hancock wasn't going to give up.

"I'll do it! I'll do it all for you, Luffy!" the nails stroking her were almost too much as she plowed her fingers deeper, harder and rougher, causing all three girls to scream one more time.

"Sorry, Nami, I can't hold out..."

"Me either. She's amazing!"

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**" The three climaxed beautifully. Robin and Nami shortly one after another then seconds later, Hancock sprayed as they were starstruck. They sat up and started the three way kiss. They made sure every bit of lip made contact.

"Hancock, that felt amazing. You really are perfect for Luffy." said Nami.

"I know you two are going to have one wild time after another." said Robin.

Hancock chuckled a bit. "Thanks, you two. But I can't help but feel something's wrong. Is this betrayal?"

"No, not at all. We only did this so you could know what it really feels like. I can assure you, it will feel even better when you're doing it with Luffy." Nami stated.

"There's a saying, Hancock. A woman's body is always in need of a man. I know the only man for you is Luffy. Next time, don't be afraid, go to him." Robin smiled.

"You know, maybe if you're not leaving anytime soon, I want to spend as much time with Luffy as possible."

"That's fine. Take the whole day today and tomorrow if you want. Were in no hurry!"

With that, after the three got their things together, the Straw Hats met up again, but the three decided to show up at different times with Hancock being the last one. Nami was first to greet Zoro, Luffy and Brook. Then, when Franky and Usopp returned, Robin was ready to move. It wasn't until Chopper and Sanji appeared that Nami discreetly signaled Hancock that they were on the move. With the whole crew heading back into town, they heard a familiar voice up ahead.

"Straw Hats, what a surprise to see you!" It was Boa Hancock.

"Hancock!" Luffy was very excited to see her as he made his move.

_'Don't be afraid, go to him.'_ Robin's words gave her hope as she advanced. She walked the rubber captain. "Luffy! I'm glad you're here!" She pulls him into a hug but not too hard.

"Nice to see you. What brings you out here?"

"I was on vacation, but when I saw you here..." She covered her face. "I had to talk to you. Luffy, how about we go around town for a bit?"

"Yeah. Sounds great." Luffy responded.

The other Straw Hats knew this was coming and all had different thoughts. Sanji had long since accepted the fact Hancock was in love with Luffy as he saw the fire between them. Chopper was oblivious to the whole human interaction thing, but was still happy for the captain. Franky knew his 'super' captain was in good hands with a 'super' gal like Hancock. Usopp envisioned his return one day to Syrup Island that Kaya would be waiting one day for him. Brook seeing Luffy happy could inspire a new song from him. Zoro was just surprised Luffy wasn't as thick as he was back then. And finally, Robin and Nami gave their okay to go off with Straw Hat and have a wonderful time.

"We'll meet up in a bit before sundown." the captain called out. "Hancock, are you sure you can extend your vacation like this?"

"It's fine. My sisters can handle the ship for a few more days. There's a lot to see, isn't there?"

"Whoa! Over there! Come on, Hancock!" Luffy takes his date's hand.

_'Luffy is holding my hand? Is this really happening?'_ Hancock was filled with hope and love as they run off back into town.

Robin and Nami were both thinking the same thing. _'She's the one.'_

Hopefully this will help the story get a few reviews. Thanks for patiently waiting for this final chapter, or is it really the end? I might do a bonus chapter and make it about Luffy and Hancock's date. Or I could do it separately like how Hinata's Wildest Dream was at the same time as Mixed Emotions and Scorching Passion. Let me know in a review was I too hot or just hot enough? And be sure to check my other fics on my page. This AnimeDrummer sayin peace out!


	4. Unbridled Emotion

I was finally requested to do one final chapter for this story, and I got right to it as soon as I read the review. I just can't believe it took so long. Childhood Enigma gets the shoutout, congrats! This final chapter will have what all the LuHan fans that read the first three chapters want to see. Luffy and Hancock on their date! This might be my longest chapter, so you'll be here for a while. A quick heads up, this final chapter has a filthy minded Hancock and a sexually clueless Luffy. He's still young and doesn't know about intimacy. Let's see if Hancock can put everything she learned from Robin and Nami to good use.

Luffy ran ahead, still hand in hand with his date, Hancock. The mature woman still questioned as to where there date would take them on such a fine day. Hancock knew Luffy was much younger than him, but she didn't care. His personality, his naivety, and the way he sticks up for what he says were things she never saw in anyone. She felt like anything was possible with her hand linked with his.

They arrived at the first stop, a boutique. Hancock's mind went wild as she imagined the two of them in fancy apparel. A long, very stylish red dress she envisioned wearing, in an attempt to impress the rubbery captain. Luffy was envisioned by her wearing the same coat as Gold Roger, the original Pirate King. Even the smile was the same. Just them sailing the vast seas.

Luffy looked over and saw that his date was still easily sidetracked. He saw the boutique and wondered what he'd look like dressed similarly to Shanks or Roger. After finding One Piece, visiting all the places he sailed before becoming the new king with his crew, especially Maiden Island to reunite with Hancock.

The mature woman looked over seeing her much younger date lost in thought. She knew he wasn't the brightest, but he was always high spirited. She had to make the first move.

"Luffy?" Her hand gently rested on his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Maybe we can get something to eat. We have a lot to catch up on."

Luffy's trademark grin returned. "Finally! Let's eat! We can talk too."

Hancock's eyes sparkled. She had a lot she wanted to hear from him. She wanted to tell him what was on her mind, but wanted it to be the right moment. They headed toward the market in the area. The place hardly had anyone. The Snake Princess remembered she had a basket just in case, so they decided to fully stock. The unusual pair decided to have lunch in the clearing and started talking.

"Hey, I just remembered... I didn't get to tell you about my crew last time we did this." said Luffy.

"I remember when I first asked about them." said Hancock. "It was the time you were a stowaway on Vice Admiral Momonga's ship. It feels like the last time I asked about the other Straw Hats. Maybe you could tell me this time? Maybe start with Nami? I kinda ran into her in town earlier."

Luffy couldn't resist. "Okay! Zoro and I first met Nami in a small village called Orange Town while being targeted by Buggy the Clown. After sending Buggy away, Nami became our navigator. But disaster struck when Zoro and Usopp accused her of leading us on."

"You mean what happened in Cocoyashi? Nami told me how brave you were." Hancock added.

"She told you what happened?"

"She did."

"The best thing about Nami is she knows exactly what the weather's going to do."

"My, that is impressive. Robin also seems interesting, from what I've seen. I bumped into her earlier too." Hancock was trying to get her date to give his take on the next one.

"Now, how Robin and I met was crazy! She first just appeared on the ship as we were leaving Loguetown to go to Alabasta. Then after round 2 against Crocodile with my body fluids drained and being sucked into the sand, Robin helped me out after he left."

_'That bastard! He left my Luffy dried up in the sand?! But at least Robin was there.'_ The older woman's thought nearly took over.

"But that wasn't as crazy as round 3. It was in the Tomb of the Kings, located beneath Alabasta's capital, Alubarna. The whole place was coming down! After finally defeating Crocodile, I had to save Robin and our friend Princess Vivi's father, King Cobra." Straw Hat continued.

"You were able to save both of them? Incredible! Since I brought up two of your crew, you should decide who's next." Hancock moved closer.

"Okay, next is our ship's doctor, Chopper. He was first an ordinary reindeer on Drum Island, but he ate a Devil Fruit that allowed him to change his shape."

"A reindeer doctor? Your crew certainly seems more and more interesting."

"Thing is Chopper was completely against people after being shut out from everyone. It took a lot to get him to see the world with us. Even before Dr. Hiriluk died, he had a hard time with acceptance from others."

"I can see why."

"Still Chopper may look small, but he always comes through when it comes to medicine."

"They seem to be a lot of strong pirates in your crew." Hancock's eyes lightly glowed.

"Yeah, but I don't think anyone's stronger than Franky. We met him and his brigade, The Franky Family, back at Water 7 after he stole our original ship, but helped us in the fight against CP9 at Enies Lobby and is one awesome shipwright. The guy can make anything!"

"Not bad. You seem to have a doctor, researcher, navigator and shipwright. But Luffy, do you even have a cook on your ship?" Hancock asked.

"Shishishi! With Sanji, we've got the the best cook in the East Blue! You'll definitely have to have him use ingredients from Amazon Lily!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Guess I'll have to see for myself how good his cooking is." said Hancock. She felt like she was seeing the young captain open up about his adventures in a way that wasn't possible. She knew there were three crewmates left. "Some of the pirate crews I've seen have seemingly impressive fighters, but what's with the skeleton-looking one in _your_ crew?"

"Brook is one of our crew's swordsmen, and also our musician. Some time after Franky joined our crew, we found a ghost ship in the Florian Triangle, and he was the only one left. The moment he played something, I knew he was the perfect new addition. I always said I wanted a musician in the crew, but this guy can play any instrument. His fighting is really weird but effective." Luffy couldn't help but look with concern. "Hancock?"

She regathered her thoughts. "It's nothing, Luffy. It seemed that other swordsman has been in more than his share of fights."

"That would be Zoro. He was the first one I recruited before we even became known as the Straw Hat Pirates. I was stuck in Shells Town, but upon hearing rumors about a strong swordsman in the area, I had to check it out. But this huge guy, Axe Hand Morgan wanted him executed early for his crimes. Zoro and I brought down every Marine there, and he became first real part of the crew. Even when we first joined up with Nami, for the first time I felt like a real pirate."

"The last one must be very unusual in his own way, right?" Hancock asked.

"Last but not least is Usopp. Zoro and I talked him into becoming our marksman after we saved Syrup Village from a pirate invasion. When I first heard his name, it came to me that his dad is the marksman for Shanks' crew. He's really something else. His accuracy is as crazy as Yasopp's, even with a slingshot instead of a pistol."

"I never heard of a pirate sniper with a slingshot."

"It kinda feels like we're as lively as Shanks' crew. I'll need to be an even better pirate if I'm gonna return this hat."

"That's not _your_ hat?"

"This hat originally belonged to Gold Roger before he gave it to Shanks. I told him I'll find a crew as great as his and become King of the Pirates. That's when he wanted me to have it, but there's a catch. It's his personal treasure and I have to return it after I find One Piece."

"The same crew as Rayleigh?" Hancock was really taken by this. She always knew he was different. Finding an amazing crew, even holding his own against the biggest pirate names. She wanted to know so much about him. "Were you and Shanks close?"

"Close as can be. As a kid, I asked to go on his ship when he set out from my hometown, Windmill Village, but I got shot down. So I told him I'll find an amazing crew, and sail the Grand Line. That's when he decided to leave behind his hat."

"I heard there was a connection between Shanks and Buggy the Clown?"

"Well, before they both became captains, Buggy and Shanks were in Roger's crew, but when he saw me with this hat, it just reminded him of those times. Also traveling with him is Alvida, another Devil Fruit pirate. She seems to be interested in fighting me for some reason, but I don't get it."

Hancock's eyes filled with dread. _'Fight him again? Why? If this Alvida bitch wants to mess with Luffy, she has to fight me first!'_ "Did she say why?"

"It was back in Loguetown, Gold Roger's beginning and end, where it happened. She said ever since she ate her Devil Fruit, she's wanted a rematch with me. She says I was the only man to ever defeat her in a fight. But before that I hardly remember her."

"Just like with my sisters. No man until you came around could defeat them."

"It was really hard too!" Luffy couldn't help but laugh. "But that's what made every difficult fight exciting."

Hancock knew she had to make her move. "What do you say we walk some more after lunch? There are plenty more sights around here."

"Shishishi! Sounds great!"

**Meanwhile back with the other Straw Hats**

The rest of Luffy's crew were able to get everything back on the Thousand Sunny. While waiting for Luffy to come back after their date, the couldn't decide how to make time pass by so they start talking. Robin and Nami were thinking if she'll really go through with it on the first date.

"Say, Robin. You don't think he'll cause any trouble, do you?" Nami wondered.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I gave Hancock a few extra pointers before she took off." said Robin.

**Robin's flashback**

"Hancock, can I have a moment?" Robin asked.

"What is it, Robin?" Hancock's concern grew.

"If you do the deed with Luffy on this date's end, you can't rush into it."

"What do you mean?"

"Both of you need to start slowly, match each other's movements and rhythm. And it doesn't hurt for you to show him a few tricks. Dereshishishi." the bookworm snickered.

"That's an unusual laugh."

"It was Saul who taught me this laugh, and then Luffy started using it."

"Maybe I'll hear it from him."

Robin stood confidently. "Just remember. You're going to be guiding Luffy through most of it. You let him know what you like and I'm sure he'll do the same." She reached out to hug the princess.

"I'll make it amazing for both of us!"

**Flashback End**

"Really? So did I. Sounds to me like Luffy might actually get laid. Wow, that's a surprise." said Nami.

"By the end of this, we might have _two_ captains." Robin playfully laughed.

The other Straw Hats gather.

"Anyone worried about Luffy on this date?" asked Zoro.

"Relax, sword boy. He might be an airhead sometimes, but he's not an idiot." Sanji chimed in.

"I'm just saying, he's not the sharpest knife in the kitchen. You should know that by now, eyebrows."

"Come on, guys. Have faith our captain. I know he's gonna be fine! Bro's got good taste, I'll give him that!" shouted Franky.

"Does anyone else find it hard to believe a woman like Boa Hancock, one of the Warlords of the Sea, has interest in Luffy?" Usopp questioned.

"She truly is a vision, but I heard the music of their souls resonating perfectly, yohoho." Brook added.

"I wonder what humans do on these so called 'dates'. It seems like a lot to go through." said Chopper.

"Well, doctor, I'll tell you what you need to know. Dates aren't as complicated as you think." said Robin.

"They're not?" the reindeer doctor looked puzzled.

"Chopper, if there's one guy here who knows how a date works, it's certainly me." the eccentric cook stated.

"Wait a minute, Sanji. I'm not sure he's ready for dating advice from you just yet." Nami interrupted.

The cook set the tone adding flare to his words. "My sweet Nami. I might be the most suitable to help Chopper as a gentleman."

"There's a line between gentleman enough and overdoing it."

Robin couldn't help it. She always found humor in her crew's antics. "What I was trying to say is I'm sure there's a few among us who's had someone they left behind who they wanted to take on a date. This is how Hancock must feel right now."

**Luffy and Hancock continue their date**

The couple passes by the park and decide to walk through it. Hancock couldn't help but take in the romantic setting. Some of the flowers she viewed, she thought were perfect for a wedding arrangement. Luffy was fascinated by the trees. They resembled the ones on the Sunny, except they were fruit trees. The mature woman felt nervous as her fiery spirit was burning her from inside as she gazed at the younger captain. Ever since her moment with Robin and Nami, she's wanted to know how it really felt expressing her feelings through such carnal movements. Just then as they headed for the center, some unexpected company from out of nowhere showed up.

"**We heard there was some bigshot pirate around here.**"

"**You don't seem like much, but you'll do for now!**"

Hancock was suddenly driven by instinct to say some thing but Luffy walked up.

"You're pirates too, huh?"

"**Don't take us lightly!**" One charged ahead. Luffy blocked with only one hand. The snake Princess wasn't surprised knowing how strong he was because of Rayleigh. A few more jumped hoping to ambush, but Hancock intercepted.

"We're the ones you shouldn't be taking lightly, got it?" she shouted.

"Okay, Hancock, just stand clear." Luffy ran up to the front. His leg stretched out. "Gum Gum Whip!" His leg mowed down a full row of rogues before retracting. The others looked astounded.

"**How the hell did that happen?**"

"**It must be a Devil's Fruit power! That's why he stretched like rubber.**"

"**Who the hell are you?**"

The high price outlaw just stood there looking forward. "Shishishi! People call me... Straw Hat Luffy."

Without so much as a warning, Hancock's loins felt like they were burning her with the way he made his introduction. Her inner goddess was getting very impatient. The sooner he won, the sooner she'd have him to herself again.

"**Straw Hat Luffy?**"

"**Wait a minute! That name sounds familiar. It can't be! The Straw Hat Luffy who not only declared war on the World Government, but also caused a riot at Impel Down and Marineford two years ago?! We're screwed!**"

"**Hold on, this bastard's worth 400 million! If we all go in at once, we might have a chance!**"

"**No prisoners!** **Charge!**"

Hancock's complexion was flushed crimson when she realized the raise in her date's bounty. Her eyes glistened gazing upon him. He was really gonna make something of himself.

"Here goes. You asked for it!" Slowly moving up, he prepares his move. He knew he had to get some air pumped for this next move. His arms inflated before he started flailing his arms for one of his best moves. "Third Gear! Armament Haki! Gum Gum Elephant Gatling!"

Each rogue pirate hit by a giant rubber punch was sent flying. More and more targets appeared. Hancock's inner core reacted violently, resulting in not only her most unspeakable thoughts about her and Luffy, but even her center started quivering for him, it needed him. Her body felt like it was bursting in blazing sexual flames only Luffy could handle. After the last few rouges were sent off, the rubber pirate walked up.

"Shall we go?" he smiled.

"One last thing. I thought your bounty was only 300 million." said Hancock.

"Oh, that. My first bounty was 30 million after fighting Arlong, 100 million after going three rounds with Crocodile, 300 million after three rounds against Lucci, and now it's 400 because of what happened at Marineford."

Hancock slightly teared after remembering what they both went through for his brother. "I remember, Luffy. Your brother must've been an amazing pirate."

"One of the strongest."

"Luffy..."

"What is it, Hancock?"

She knew what she wanted to say, but couldn't do it right there. She decided to go where she learned about the wonders of emotional intimacy. She had to feel it for herself. "There's one last place to go."

"Okay."

"We should hurry." And with that, the princess grabbed his hand as they set out. Back to the house where she wanted him to have him. They finally arrived and entered the inside.

They looked around to see if anyone was there. Looked like they were alone as Hancock anticipated. She gestured to Luffy to see the upstairs. Then they see what seems to be an ordinary room.

**Yet another flashback**

Nami was helping Hancock regather her thoughts. She just wanted her to find happiness, but at first didn't expect it to be with Luffy.

"How're you holding up, Hancock?" Nami asked.

"I'll be fine. What happened, that was...?" Hancock couldn't bring herself to say it.

"No, it's not the same. Now if you can't hide your feelings any longer, bring Luffy back here. It wouldn't feel right if your first time getting any from a real guy was in the open." the redhead added.

"How will I know?"

"You'll feel a sensational burning and you'll want Luffy to intensify that feeling like no one else can. I've never done it, but it's supposed to be indescribable."

"You always hear about women being consumed by lust, but if it's more for love and raw emotion, it's much better." the mature princess' face reddened with thoughts of her with her only interest.

"Just remember, take it nice and slow. Then, when it becomes comfortable, you can nudge him to take it a notch higher. And don't be afraid to moan or scream from time to time, let him know how amazing it feels." the redhead advised.

"Now when I stare down there, do I...?"

"Just like we showed you. Gently grab his rod with one hand moving it back and forth. Then you can lick the tip of it and even move your tongue in circles before using your mouth. Don't go too deep and try not to force it all in your mouth, it might not all fit at first."

"OK. What if I use my girls too?"

"Not a bad idea. A nice back massage with that chest might get him in the mood."

"So I tell him to be gentle upon entering."

"Yes, you don't want it to hurt. His reactions are just as important as yours. If he feels the spark you do, he'll let you know."

Hancock felt renewed after getting some final advice from Luffy's crewmates. She wanted Luffy to do all kinds of things she dare not say out loud. She was ready.

**Flashback End**

With one hand, the raven haired Kuja brought the young pirate closer to the bed. She had to have him. She wanted raw emotion. To know what it was like to feel love in a way that was indescribable.

"Luffy..." Hancock trembled.

"You sure you're okay?" Luffy wondered.

"Have you ever felt close to someone? Knowing that you couldn't go a long time without wondering if they're still out there?"

"You mean like a close friend?"

"More than that. Have you ever known what love is?"

"Not sure to be honest."

The tension was building more and more. She leaned closer to him. She wanted her loins torn clean off her milky skin. Raw skin rubbing against each other in heated passion. She wanted to scream out his name, wanting to belong to only him. "Maybe... I can show you what real love is like? I never known anyone else like you, Luffy. I'm also new to how love feels."

"That's okay. We'll both figure it out." The glint in Hancock's eyes threw Luffy for a moment. Just then...

"This will only last for a moment..." He felt a soft pair of lips lightly brush his. He realized how flushed Hancock's face was, but didn't say anything. Hancock closed the gap between them, pressing her lips with more force. Then she felt something rub against her leg. She breaks the kiss and looks down for two reasons; one, she felt how Luffy would react, and two, she eyed the bump in his shorts.

'This must be what Nami told me about... I should approach it slowly.' Her thoughts were too much. Just then, a familiar voice.

"Hancock... Is this what love feels like?"

"From my understanding, that's only a taste of it." She gently rubbed her hand against the bump in his shorts while with the other hand removed the captain's shirt. She felt grief stricken gazing at the scar he gained from his two years with Rayleigh and placed her hand over it. Hancock had highly anticipated what was next. "Hey, Luffy. Can remove my dress for me? I'll get these off for you."

"Okay." With that, upon removal, the dress slunk to the floor revealing the empress' impressive bosoms. Hancock decided to attempt to give Luffy a soothing back rub with her chest while with one hand she stroked the immense rod. The young captain realized how relaxing it was as the large boobs rubbed against his back. After removing the shorts, she marveled at the captain's girth, which she found impressive for a nineteen-year-old.

Without clasping it, the older woman merely allowed her fingers to gently trace around the awakened manhood. She couldn't handle it. She turned around and grabbed the bulge, sensually stroking it.

Luffy couldn't help but express how amazing her hands worked on him "Hancock, what are you...?"

"Let me do this. This is something we should've done before you left for Sabaody." Taking Nami's advice, she licked the tip of the head before using her velvet tongue to sexually lick around it.

"This feels great, a bit more." Luffy couldn't help but wonder why she was doing this. He figured this was something that needed to be done.

"This'll feel even better, Luffy." She licked his manhood going upwards before taking the head in her mouth. Trying not to go too deep, she finds the right amount and retracts remembering where she stopped. Back and forth, her mouth took it all in.

'_My god! This is Luffy's meat rubbing in my mouth! The size, the warmth, the taste, I want more! Please, let me suck you harder!_' Her wild thoughts were heard by her core. She decided to increase the pace a bit, consumed by blowing the love of her life for the first time, she wanted to do so much more. She couldn't take it. Feeling left out, she sat up and stared.

"Luffy..." Hancock was as red as the captain's shirt. "Let me show you something else." Her hand reached the back of Luffy's head and she gently brought him closer to her natural pillows. "Use your hands first, then your mouth and tongue, but do it lightly, won't you?"

"All right. Like this?" His left hand rubbing her while his mouth latched on to the other side. Hancock was in the heat of it.

'_I can't believe it. Luffy handling my glorious tits feels amazing. Much better than before with the others._' She directed Luffy to remain still for a moment. "It's important when handling a woman's breasts that they receive equal treatment. Now just do the same thing but on the other side."

"I get it." He said as he sucked on and groped his sex partner's mounds on opposite sides. Hancock, still flushed a deep red in ecstasy, ran her hand through the back of Luffy's head, enticing him.

She grabbed his meat with her melons while off the bed and on her knees, meshing them into and around the tightened muscle. More and more she groaned in anticipation, she quickly tightened her grip on his large rod and latched her mouth onto the head.

"Luffy, I want this to feel amazing. Tell me how I'm doing..." Her tits in hand, she rubs just enough to get a rise out of her interest.

"It's really nice. I don't know what you're doing, but keep going." Luffy requested.

'_He really likes it! I can't let him down, he needs to know how much I love him! Doing these unspeakable actions is the only way I can tell him._'

Her pulsing womanhood was calling out to her. She knew she wanted to be messed up by its immense size from inside. Just as she couldn't take it, she backs off. Getting back on the bed and laying on her back, she brings the boy closer.

"Luffy, you know what to remove now, don't you?" Hancock batted her eyes giving the captain a cute sex crazed stare.

"You mean these?" '_Are those the panties that Brook always talks about?_' Without a second thought, he removed the lace material separating him from her sacred entrance. He couldn't help but gaze, considering he'd never seen a woman's vagina.

The empress was a darker red at the thought of Luffy simply staring at it. '_Need to keep it together! I want him so bad! I wanna tell him to lick my insides!_' "Luffy. It's kind of embarrassing, but can you lightly lick the surface instead of just staring at it?"

Luffy complied with her needs. His hands redirected by Hancock, down on her legs, she gives him the okay to start licking. His tongue swayed as it brushed the mere surface of the woman's entrance. Tension quickly became relief for her.

"Deeper!" she commanded. "Please, Luffy! I need to feel it more!"

Luffy couldn't help but attempt it. His fingers moved closer as his tongue sank deeper in her secret garden. With out realizing it, his own fingers felt like they were being pulled in. As his tongue went further and his finger prodded her at the same time, Hancock's head tilted left and right again and again, the feeling was just too much for her as another finger slided in.

"Yes! So good!" Hancock felt light headed but in a good way. '_No, I'm about to go crazy... Will Luffy take it all in? I can't believe I'm about to cum so easily._' "Luffy! Now there's going to be some liquid coming out. I want you to take as much as you can..."

Her inner sanctum gushed out her juices into Luffy's mouth. As he removed his fingers seeing how drenched they were, Hancock made her move. Holding on to his hand with both of hers, she licked her love juice of her lover's fingers desperately trying to get every drop of it.

'_I came so much. What would my sisters think of me if they saw this? Sucking my juice off a man's fingers. I want him more! I want to stuff me with it, to plow me here and now! Make me feel like a real woman, Luffy!_' Her thoughts became filthier the further they progressed. Before she could say anything, her eyes were shot open as Luffy shoves his tongue in her mouth in another deep seated kiss. He swirled his tongue around, trying to get the taste of Hancock's juice in her mouth even more. Hancock tried to maintain herself as she saw one hand between her face and neck, and looked down to see the other hand gently kneading her chest. Luffy needed air quickly so he lightly broke away as his hands stayed in place.

The sparks felt between the two were truly electrifying. She just couldn't hold out any longer. She sat up, legs spread out and with two fingers, she spread her pussy nice and wide, eyeing his meat. Her sex crazed thoughts reached their breaking point.

'_Oh god yes! Take me right now! I want that giant dick in my pussy! Pounding me deeper and harder! Make me all yours! Show me I belong only to you, Luffy!_'

"Luffy, there's one last thing. I wanted to save the best for last." Her eyes were filled with lust knowing she wanted him right then and there. "Just take your front and insert it here."

"You mean this?"

"That's it. Just be gentle when going in." And he was. He almost missed, but when Hancock lightly held it, they both sent it forward. A small yelp was let out, but she knew she could endure it.

"Okay. What now?" asked Luffy.

"Just slowly move your hips in and out without going too far." Straw Hat's rod suddenly entered with a deep thrust. Hancock couldn't help but recoil.

"Whats wrong? You're not hurt, are you?"

Hancock was happy for his concern. "No, it's okay. It just means it feels nice. In time, you'll see what I mean." She remembered Nami and Robin's words saying it might hurt at first, but the feeling will ease up a bit.

Luffy kept going in and out as Hancock's screams kept pouring out. She grabbed the sheets with her hands, trying as she might to hold on. But as her toes curled up from satisfaction, she wrapped her arms around Luffy, pulling him closer to him as he kept thrusting deeply. His face was shoved deep in her cleavage. He nuzzled at how soft her impressive rack was being pushed up against it.

"Luffy! It feels... so good! Ah! Just like that! More, more!"

"Hancock? Is this the feeling you were looking for? I feel something too! I don't know what I'm feeling, but I really like it!"

Hancock was surprised. '_A feeling he's never had... and he likes this feeling! Yes, this must be it! How love really feels!_' Their moans and screams became too much and she grabbed his shoulders in front of him.

"Stop!" She tightened her fingers' grip on his shoulders.

"Did I...?" Luffy looked in confusion.

"No, no, it's okay. Just... let me be on top now."

"Yeah, sure." He pulled out and couldn't help but look how soaked she was. She wanted to cover her face, but she didn't as he stared at her sopping wet hole. She also saw how firm the captain still was after dishing out such a thorough pounding as it twitched. With one hand, Hancock had Luffy fall over on the bed. Then, she slowly slithered on top of him like the snake her earrings were shaped like, loving the passionate feel of raw skin against raw skin. The mature woman playfully licked the front of Luffy's neck moving to the back of his ear like a snake as the young male's deep breaths took hold of him before she stroked her fingers across the x-shaped scar on his chest. As they stared in each other's eyes, she took it all in nice and slow.

"Does it feel good?" she wondered.

"Mmm. It really does."

"Just let me do everything now. Is it okay for me to move around?" Hancock asked.

"Yeah." With that, she was off to a good start, going at a nice controlling pace so she didn't feel overwhelmed. The more she felt her ecstasy peak again, she went a bit faster. One hand massaging her chest, the other firmly on his chest, Hancock threw her head back in a heated frenzy after placing his hand on her hips. She knew how long she wanted this.

"I really needed this. I appreciate you doing this for me." said Hancock short of breath but still grinding his shaft. With that, she collapsed on top of Luffy, but refused to back down. She was still determined to reach that high she desired.

"Heh. I'm just glad to see you happy, Hancock." His usual big grin shone through while at the sexual mercy of of the empress.

She couldn't take it. She had to finish it right there. She mercilessly went up and down on him in his lap, screaming in pure bliss as she dug her nails in his back.

"Luffy, listen. I'm at my limit, I have to end it right here."

"End it how?"

She stole another passionate kiss from him. "You feel like you're about to give out?"

"Yeah."

"When I give the word, you pull out quick and I'll finish the job. You have to give a heads up too."

Straw Hat felt it. "Hancock, I-I can't..."

"Ah! Me too! AHHHHH! I'm gonna... cum!"

"Sorry, I'm pulling out now!"

"Okay. Now!" Luffy fell back on the bed to the brink of near exhaustion. Hancock finished off the captain's shaft stroking it vigorously, spraying a load of his jizz over her. She laughed seductively as she lapped the liquid from her face slowly sucking it off her fingers, drunk on the sweet taste of satisfaction. Luffy was nearly wiped out, but glad he spent the day with such an amazing woman.

"Luffy, I'm really sorry if I went too rough." She thought she was tearing up.

"You know what? That was fun!"

Her face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, don't know why I'm tired all of a sudden, but I had a good time hanging out today."

"Why don't we just relax here for a bit?" the raven haired woman suggested. "Luffy, were you gonna tell your crew what we did here?"

"I dunno. I won't say anything if you don't."

"It's decided. I won't tell my sisters either." She left a light peck the boy's cheek for a good three seconds.

"Okay." the rubber captain responded. "Think we can go out again tomorrow?"

'_My god! He must really like me! Does he understand how I feel? Am I now his girlfriend?_' "Why not? I'm sure Mari and Sonia won't mind just one more day away."

"Great! Maybe we can do whatever this is again." Hancock's face became bright pink with happiness. The thought of Luffy intentionally wanting to do this sort of thing with her was almost too much for her.

"I'd really like that, let's meet here again tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good." Luffy was embraced by the Pirate Empress' loving arms as they snuggled.

**Back at the ship**

"Hey, I'm back!" the captain shouted. He was welcomed by Nami and Robin.

"There you are, Luffy. What happened on the date?" asked Nami.

"A lot, really. We checked out a few shops, enjoyed some lunch and talked."

"I'm guessing something good came out of it. You can tell me." said Robin.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't. We have another 'date' tomorrow."

"Another date? Well, I'm surprised. This is a cause for celebration, isn't it, Miss Navigator?"

"I suppose so." the redhead answered.

"Yeah, let's get the others and eat!" Straw Hat rushed toward the others.

The bookworm of the crew couldn't help but feel intrigued. 'Is it possible? Did those two have...?'

"What's up, Robin?" Nami seemed unsure.

"Have you noticed the captain has a certain glow to him?"

"Glow? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I think Luffy and Hancock are now closer than ever."

"Wait. You mean they...?"

"I don't know. Maybe." the historian's eyes were filled with hope for her friend's future.

As the night progressed, everyone was happy for the captain for he was the first one to ever go on a date. The next morning, Chopper and Usopp noticed Luffy heading out.

"You're up bright and early, Luffy." said Usopp.

"After what happened last night, shouldn't you be taking it slow for a while?" asked Chopper.

"Relax, I'll be all right. Besides, we still have another day here, and I have another day to spend with Hancock." Luffy noticed someone else coming around. It was Nami.

"What brings you out here so early, Nami?" the reindeer wondered.

"Just thought I'd check the forecast for today." she said. "Luffy. You going to see Hancock again?"

"Pretty much."

"Hey, I'm happy for you. Really. We all are."

"Hey, thanks. I should head out." the two friends hi-five and Luffy swings into town.

"That was totally cool what you did for him, Nami." the sniper stepped forward.

"Well, Usopp, we just have to believe he's in good hands." said Chopper.

Luffy and Hancock reunited. Hancock couldn't help but embrace him in a soft hug.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Luffy asked.

"Um... Luffy, can we start here today?"

"Here?"

"You see, I found a bathhouse when I got here in the back and I thought we could start the day with a 'clean' start."

"Okay. I don't mind having fun like we did yesterday." Hancock's happiness could barely be contained. She escorted him to the bath house. This was a very nostalgic feel for her.

**Later in the bathhouse**

The water felt perfect to both of them. Hancock started by washing Luffy's back. She turned him around and noticed how much he 'enjoyed' it. Realizing there were suds on her, the captain decided to rub and lather the soap over her melons, earning satisfying moans from the Kuja.

She took some water on her hands and rinsed her impressive mounds before moving on to Luffy's needs. She started licking the head immensely before taking it in her mouth. Then, she finally wanted to make things more fun.

"Luffy, is it okay we try something new today?"

"Like what?" Luffy asked.

"Okay, just lay like this. And let me start first." Her back was facing him as she was penetrated. She latched her hands on Luffy out arms which were stretched out. She felt her perfect bosoms bouncing from the intensity which only added to her induced ecstasy. She rolled around, taking it all in a circular a motion.

She slowly stood and turned around. Luffy looked as puzzled as usual.

"Now just like last time." Her hands were on the walls with her garden exposed. She was waiting, longing for her lover to ram her from behind.

"Like this?" Luffy grabbed Hancock's ass firmly and slowly entered her hole with his manly stick.

'AHHH! It's pulsing! I can feel it!' Hancock loved every moment getting fucked on her knees from behind. Luffy kept a nice rhythm going.

"Hancock, this feels really nice." Luffy groaned.

"That's the idea. Gimme more! Ah, I want it so bad! I love this feeling!" '_He's still young, but I can't help it. I'm in love with him. If sex is the perfect display of love between two people, I always want us to feel like this. I'll be here for him every step of the way if I have to. For our future, for his dream, I'll always be there alongside him._'

Their romp went on for some time. Feeling invigorated and clean from their 'shared bath', the happy couple set out for another amazing day. Yes, Boa Hancock knew that everything she had now was thanks to this amazing young pirate. She had felt love for another for the first time, and it was only getting started.

I really outdid myself this time. Tell me if any LuHan fans reading this were pleased by how this turned out. By all means, review, fav, follow not just this fic but my other fics too. I do Attack on Titan, Naruto and Sword Art Online fics. With that, stick around for more. This is AnimeDrummer sayin' peace out!


End file.
